The Internet offers the prospect of expanded, world-wide commerce, e-commerce, with potentially lower cost to purchasers than heretofore possible. However, the lack of direct person-to-person contact has created its own set of problems. Identity theft is a problem threatening the growth of e-commerce.
E-commerce growth will only occur if there is a trusted and reliable security infrastructure in place. It is imperative that the identity of site visitors be verified before granting them access to any online application that requires trust and security. According to the National Fraud Center, its study of identity theft “led it to the inescapable conclusion that the only realistic broad-based solution to identity theft is through authentication.” Identity Theft: Authentication As A Solution, page 10, nationalfraud.com.
In order to “authenticate” an entity, one must:                1. identify the entity as a “known” entity;        2. verify that the identity being asserted by the entity is its true identity; and,        3. provide an audit trail, which memorializes the reasons for trusting the identity of the entity.        
In the physical world, much of the perceived security of systems relies on physical presence. Traditionally, in order to open a bank account, an applicant must physically appear at a bank branch, assert an identity, fill out forms, provide signatures on signature cards, etc. It is customary for the bank to request of the applicant that they provide one or more forms of identification. This is the bank's way of verifying the applicant's asserted identity. If the bank accepts, for instance, a driver's license in accepting as a form of identification, then the bank is actually relying on the processing integrity of the systems of the state agency that issued the driver's license that the applicant is who he/she has asserted themselves to be.
The audit trail that the bank maintains includes all of the forms that may have been filled out (including signature cards), copies of important documents (such as the driver's license), and perhaps a photo taken for identification purposes. This process highlights the reliance that a trusted identification and authentication process has on physical presence.
In the electronic world, the scenario would be much different. An applicant would appear at the registration web site for the bank, enter information asserting an identity and click a button to continue the process. With this type of registration, the only audit trail the bank would have is that an entity from a certain IP address appeared at the web site and entered certain information. The entity may actually have been an automated device. The IP address that initiated the transaction is most likely a dynamically-assigned address that was issued from a pool of available addresses. In short, the bank really has no assurance of the true identity of the entity that registered for the account.
To resolve this issue, many providers of electronic commerce sites have begun to rely on mechanisms that do not happen as part of the actual electronic transaction to help provide assurance that the transaction is authentic. These mechanisms are generally referred to as “out-of-band” mechanisms. The most frequently used out-of-band authentication mechanism is sending the end user a piece of mail via the United States Postal Service or other similar delivery services. The piece of mail sent to the end user will contain some piece of information that the site requires the end user to possess before proceeding with the registration.
By sending something (e.g., a PIN number) through the mail, and then requiring the end user to utilize that piece of information to “continue” on the web site, the provider of the site is relying on the deterrent effects of being forced to receive a piece of mail at a location, including but not limited to, the federal laws that are intended to prevent mail fraud. The primary drawback of using the mail is that it is slow. In addition, there is no audit trail. In this day and age of the Internet, waiting “7-10 days” for a mail package to arrive is not ideal for the consumer or the e-commerce site.
An authentication factor is anything that can be used to verify that someone is who he or she purports to be. Authentication factors are generally grouped into three general categories: something you know, something you have, and something you are.
A “something you know” is a piece of information which alone, or taken in combination with other pieces of information, should be known only by the entity in question or those whom the entity in question should trust. Examples are a password, mother's maiden name, account number, PIN, etc. This type of authentication factor is also referred to as a “shared secret”.
A shared secret is only effective if it is maintained in a confidential fashion. Unfortunately, shared secrets are often too easy to determine. First, the shared secret is too often derived from information that is relatively broadly available (Social Security Number, account number). Second, it is difficult for a human being to maintain a secret that someone else really wants. If someone really wants information from you, they may go to great lengths to get it, either by asking you or those around you, directly or indirectly, or by determining the information from others that may know it.
A “something you have” is any physical token which supports the premise of an entity's identity. Examples are keys, swipe cards, and smart cards. Physical tokens generally require some out-of-band mechanism to actually deliver the token. Usually, some type of physical presence is necessary (e.g., an employee appearing in the human resources office to pick up and sign for keys to the building.)
Physical tokens provide the added benefit of not being “socially engineer-able”, meaning that without the physical token, any amount of information known to a disreputable party is of no use without the token. A trusted party must issue the token in a trusted manner.
A “something you are” is some feature of a person that can be measured and used to uniquely identify an individual within a population. Examples are fingerprints, retina patterns, and voiceprints. Biometric capabilities offer the greatest form of identity authentication available. They require some type of physical presence and they are able to depict unique characteristics of a person that are exceedingly difficult to spoof.
Unfortunately, capturing a biometric requires specific hardware at the users location, and some of the hardware to support biometrics is expensive and not yet broadly deployed. Some biometric technology in use today also relies on an electronic “image” of the biometric to compare against. If this electronic image is ever compromised, then the use of that biometric as identity becomes compromised. This becomes a serious problem based on the limited number of biometrics available today. More importantly, biometrics cannot be utilized to determine an individual's identity in the first instance.
A security infrastructure is only as strong as its underlying trust model. For example, a security infrastructure premised upon security credentials can only address the problems of fraud and identity theft if the security credentials are initially distributed to the correct persons.
First-time registration and the initial issuance of security credentials, therefore, are the crux of any security infrastructure; without a trusted tool for initially verifying identity, a security infrastructure completely fails. The National Fraud Center explicitly noted this problem at page 9 of its report:
“There are various levels of security used to protect the identities of the [security credential] owners. However, the known security limitation is the process utilized to determine that the person obtaining the [security credential] is truly that person. The only known means of making this determination is through the process of authentication.”
In any security model, the distribution of security credentials faces the same problem: how to verify a person's identity over the anonymous Internet. There are three known methods for attempting to verify a site visitor's identity. The three current methods are summarized below:
Solution A: An organization requires the physical presence of a user for authentication. While the user is present, a physical biometric could be collected for later use (fingerprint, voice sample, etc.). The problem with the physical presence model is that it is extremely difficult and costly for a company to require that all of its employees, partners, and customers present themselves physically in order to receive an electronic security credential. This model gets more difficult and more expensive as it scales to a large number of users.
Solution B: A company identifies and authenticates an individual based on a shared secret that the two parties have previously agreed upon. The problem with the shared secret model is that it in itself creates a serious security problem: shared secrets can easily be compromised. Since the shared secret is relatively easy to obtain, this security model suffers from serious fraud rates. Use of an electronic copy of a specific biometric like a thumbprint could be used as a shared secret. But once it is compromised, one cannot reissue a new thumbprint and there is a limited set of others to choose from.
Solution C: A company relies on communication of a shared secret through the postal service. This process begins when the user registers at a web site and enters uniquely identifying information. A personal identification number (PIN) is then sent to the user at a postal mailing address (assuming the identifying information is correct). The user must receive the PIN in the mail, return to the web site and re-register to enter the PIN. The postal service is used because it is a trusted network; there is some assurance of delivery to the expected party and there are legal implications for breach of the network. A large flaw with this method is the built-in delay of days, even weeks, before the user receives the PIN. This mode of authentication is too slow by today's business standards; the potential of the Internet to transform the structure of commerce rests firmly on the ability to process transactions rapidly. Too many people simply never finish the process. Moreover, there is a limited audit trail to refer to in the event of a dispute regarding the use of the security credential. A signature (another type of biometric) could be required, but that triples the delay until the PIN is returned. Organizations are seeing large number of potential customers not returning to close a transaction after these delays.
Table 1 summarizes characteristics of the known authentication processes.
TABLE IAuthentication ProcessesPhysicalSharedCharacteristicsPresenceMailSecretsAutomated✓Easily Scalable✓✓Auditable✓✓Can use biometrics✓Has legal protections✓✓Occurs in real time,✓therefore tends to retaincustomersDeters fraud✓✓Protects private data✓
Known solutions do not enable organizations to distribute efficiently and securely electronic security credentials. There continues to be a need for improved authentication or authorizing methods. Preferably such improvements could be realized without creating substantial additional complexity for a visitor to a site. It would also be preferable if such methods did not slow down the pace of the interaction or transaction. One known system has been disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 2002/0004831A1 published Jan. 10, 2002 and entitled System and Method of Using The Public Switched Telephone Network In Providing Authentication or Authorization For Online Transactions, assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference.